srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayet
"Together with its sister unit, Amenthes - it will show the combined of the BAHRAM science division. It will show the world how far the power of Metatron can go. We will show them... the maturation of the Orbital Frames!" - Palter Luddite Description In Progress.... History The Amenthes, along with its sister unit, the Mayet, were made as a pair for the BAHRAM Science Division under the Project 'Akert'. The underworld. It started as a theory of Palter Luddite that if 'Orbital Frames became that more powerful after going through the process also known as Maturing' - were BAHRAM to posses an army of these, they would become unstoppable. Under the assumption that a deep link with their pilot and much more massive amounts of Metatron would contribute to this process, these two units were both built. They would be piloted by a brother and sister pair, plucked from Zephyrs's lab - after failing to contribute to his I.D.O. Mindflow experiments and yet somehow managing to survive. and the Amenthes battle Neith over Martian orbit.]] Their actual live-weapon test runs were far and few in between, but the two pilots proved themselves to be quite capable pilots. They even performed in battle against a 'mysterious' Neith unit, with an unknown female pilot. Whilst the two fairly inexperienced pilots had a lot of trouble keeping up, they managed to keep up with the much more experienced pilot, and created a sensational amount of combat data.. Technology The technology that went into the Amenthes and Mayet were the same. Massive amounts of Metatron, general runner-based Orbital Frame technology, and an A.I. that would monitor the process of the maturization of the frames. The purpose of this same A.I. would be to guide the framerunners and control the units; due to the enormous quantity of Metatron used in their production, which could have unforetold effects. One of which seems to be a much stronger personality of the Orbital Frame itself. Weapons Systems The weapon systems on the Amenthes and Mayet are quite similar. Mayet carries the standard ability to shift its arms into the shape of blades, and it can envelop itself with a shield. However, it also has gained the ability to shift its arms into the shape of a rifle to fire blue plasma bolts. It also utilizes a powerful generator which can produce a beam of pure compressed space from the mouth of the Orbital Frame. In addition, Mayet utilizes the Vector Trap to produce a variety of various heavy weapons. Its diamond-shaped 'wings' can also serve as both defense and as a weapon, although they tend to remain fairly close to Mayet. They lack the beam weapons of Amenthes, but can be used more directly, as tiny projectile drones which recall themselves when needed. In addition, the Orbital Frame also has a long prehensile tail which can be used as a spear, or a projectile launcher. Significant Errata * Mayet is named for the judge of the dead from the Egyptian underworld. * Like Amenthes, Mayet seems physically themed after a mythical creature - in this case a Sphinx. * A Metatron-particle created ankh hangs from the Orbital Frame's 'ears' on each side. What purpose they serve is unknown. The scientists claim it is merely a release of excess energy. * At times, Mayet will manifest in the form of a scantily-clad woman with an ornate headdress which covers her face. Category:Mech Category:Orbital Frame